vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Koutarou Amon
|-|Human= |-|Ghoul= Summary Koutarou Amon (亜門 鋼太朗, Amon Kōtarō) is a former First Class Ghoul Investigator. He was Kureo Mado's last partner and his last partner was Akira Mado. He was subsequently declared dead by the CCG, though his body was never recovered, and was posthumously promoted to Special Class for his distinguished service. During the Rushima Landing Operation, he reappeared alive as an artificial one-eyed ghoul. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, 9-A with quinque | 8-C | 9-B, 8-C with Kagune | Low 7-C Name: Koutarou Amon Origin: Tokyo Ghoul Gender: Male Age: 26-27 (Tokyo Ghoul), 30 (beginning of :Re), 38 at the end of the series Classification: Human, Artificial One-Eyed Ghoul Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Quinque user, Regeneration Negation (Kagune secretions act as poisons that inhibit the regeneration of other ghouls - his Quinque is made from a Kagune) | All prior abilities | All prior in addition to Regeneration (Low-Mid), Statistics Amplification (Ghouls grow stronger by activating their Kagunes. Can increase his strength beyond that with his Kakuja), Can use a Kagune and Kakuja, limited Reactive Power Level (As One-Eyed Ghouls regenerate from injuries, they increase RC Cell pathways through their bodies, growing stronger as a result) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (is one of the few humans capable of physically matching ghouls. Blocked an attack from Touka Kirishima with his bare hands while she was not using her Kagune), can damage up to Small Building level characters with his Quinque (Killed the two Bin Brothers with a single attack while they were using their Kagunes) | Building level (Boosted to the point he could block attacks from Kaneki's Kagune, and critically damaged him) | Wall level (Likely stronger than as a human due to being boosted by ghoulification), Building level with Kagune (Battled the entire Quinx squad at once while they were using their Kagunes, including the likes of Saiko Yonebayashi and Kuki Urie. Has an RC factor of 10181, while Saiko Yonebayashi's is only 853, making his Kagune vastly stronger than hers) | Small Town level (Fought Seidou and Kurona, and drove Seidou into activating his kakuja) Speed: Subsonic | High Hypersonic (Moved at a speed of Mach 30.5 during his battle with Kaneki) | High Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Athetic human | Class 5 | Class M (breaks up kagune Mutsuki, who successfully held off Eto)| Class M Striking Strength: Wall Class | Building Class | Wall Class, Building Class with kagune | Small Town Class Durability: Wall level | Building level (could battle with Kaneki in his Kakuja form and block hits from him, albeit their final clash severed his arm) | Building level (Survived being hit by Saiko's kagune) | Small Town level '(Kaneki admits that he won't be able to quickly break through his armor) 'Stamina: Unknown Range: At least a dozen meters with his Kagune Standard Equipment: Doujima 1/2, Kura, Arata proto II Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Gets enranged very quckly and has poor aim with Doujima | None notable | Has an unstable kagune and kakuja Key: Pre-Timeskip (Base) | With Arata Proto II | Post-Timeskip | Full Kakuja Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Good Characters Category:Tokyo Ghoul Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hybrids Category:Federal Agents Category:Sword Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Spear Users Category:Lance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Cannibals Category:Poison Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8